Fissures
by Nightfall
Summary: When she falls in love, it's dangerous.


**Title:** Fissures

**Author:** nightfall/nightfalltwen

**Pairing:** Tracey Davis/Draco Malfoy

**Rating** PG 13

**Wordcount** 839

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** Written as a ficlet gift for **lilithnaamah**. It went sad! I wanted to make it happy. Next time. *loffs*

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

When she falls in love, it's dangerous. It's dangerous because she falls so fucking_ hard_ and she hits the bottom with such force that it leaves marks on her heart. Sometimes she curses the fact that she's a slave to her emotions and tries to bottle them up because he certainly can't _know_. But it really isn't something she can contain for long and sooner or later someone is going to notice.

And he does notice.

Probably because she kissed him. Tangled up in his arms with her mouth against his and teeth clacking and devouring him because it just seemed _right_. It's wet and hot and very teenage. She's kissed boys before and it hasn't ever been like this. Perhaps because she just didn't feel anything before with those boys. This is very different. She doesn't want it to end. She loves him. She loves him. She. Loves. Him.

"Why?" Draco looks, for the first time, so very flustered and unkempt. His school uniform is dishevelled and his hair is sticking up on end.

"Because they're making us leave. And you're going to stay. And you might die. And I can't not let you know."

He doesn't die, though. He gets punched in the face by Weasley, but he doesn't die. They lose Vince, who finally decided he had stones and went against Draco's orders. Too bad they were for the wrong cause. Tracey sheds no tears. Vince was an idiot and she's far too happy that Draco is alive. Alive and breathing and yes he looks alone and scared and the pictures they print and the stories they write about his family in later days are excruciating to read.

Lucius is sent to Azkaban for a stint.

Draco is on probation.

He spends his nights with her. They have sex. They fuck. They make love. She doesn't have a favourite. Every time is different than the last and he learns new ways to make her squirm each time. Touching her in different ways. Fingers. Lips. Teeth. It's wonderful and terrible all at once. She is addicted to him in so many ways.

Or maybe it's just that she loves him.

It all starts to crack apart one day though. And this is where it's dangerous because she's fallen so hard for him that her heart starts to shatter in unbelievably painful ways. Tracey doesn't even hear the news from him. She has to read it in the paper because his mother has started to question his whereabouts at night and keeps better tabs on him now. The family doesn't need another scandal. And that's what Tracey is to them. A scandal. A little half-blood with a Muggle father and far too much dirty blood to be good enough for a Malfoy.

There's talk. Talk of his family in negotiations with the Greengrass family.

Tracey hardens. Draco tries to explain that he's not got a choice. That he has to choose this life or the Malfoys will never have respect again. He doesn't want to. He loves her. They can still be together. Tracey won't listen. She will not be his mistress on the side. It's all or nothing. Love is painful and sharp and she is suffering the consequences of falling.

But she is better than that.

And throws a vase at him.

It's weeks later, months later, and a horribly painful decision to actually design Astoria's wedding dress because the money was good, that he shows up on her doorstep. He's wearing dress robes. The pleats are ironed sharp and there's a flower pinned to his button hole. Tracey looks about for the nearest vase, but there isn't one about. Lucky Draco.

"I won't do it, Tracey," he says. "I can't marry her and love you and not love her."

Tracey shakes her head. She's pulled herself up halfway from this pit of love with rocks at the bottom that have cut her to ribbons too many times. "I can't be in love with you," she says with a finality that frightens even her. "You'll be disowned. You'll hate yourself and you'll hate me and you'll hate this paycheque to paycheque life. You're too polished for this."

"But..."

"Go back to your wedding, Draco." Her tone is bored. She learned that well from Pansy after all those years of being under the queen bee's boot. Inside she's dying. "There was no point to your coming here. Go fuck your Greengrass. She'll appreciate it more."

His expression floats somewhere between hurt and cold. He leaves with a loud crack and that's when the tears start to fall. She knows this is for the best. She'll be strong because she _is_ strong. She'll find someone else. She'll love them deeply. Draco will always be the first that broke her heart to smithereens, but she'll pick up the pieces and become a better person. She's learned her lesson this time. Love is like tumbling down a cliff.

Sooner or later someone will catch her before she hits the bottom.

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

If you're looking for more of my work, go to livejournal and search **tangled_web**

Or my Archive Of Our Own (googlesearch that) page. My username is **nightfalltwen**.

I don't post a lot here because I write too much smut. I try to get a hold of my reviewers here to tell them, but some of you dont have PM's enabled. Sorry!

When she falls in love, it's dangerous.


End file.
